European Patent Application No. EP 300 186 describes a method for producing a multilayer circuit in which a stack of green ceramic sheets is fired. A metal pattern is applied to individual ceramic sheets and then pressed into the green ceramic sheet, The green ceramic sheet is heated in the process in order to soften it.
German Patent Application No. DE 40 33 707 describes a method for producing a resistance element in which a resistive layer and conductor track layers are produced on a carrier using thick-film technology. The structure formed in this way is then pressed into a green flexible ceramic sheet and separated from the carrier.